Wiosna
by Toffik
Summary: Dagor Bragollach. Do Maedhrosa docierają plotki o śmierci Fingolfina, króla Noldorów, wyrusza więc, by oddać honor nowemu władcy i pocieszyć kuzyna. Delikatnie pairingowe.
1. Chapter 1

I.

-Moryo. Jak u ciebie?

-Wyparli mnie z Thargelionu musiałem uciekać razem z moimi wojskami. Przyłączyliśmy się do wędrownych myśliwych pod wodzą Ambarussa.

Rudowłosi bliźniacy przybrali miny męczenników i westchnęli cicho.

- Przez ostatnie tygodnie nasłuchaliśmy się o Thargelionie za wszystkie czasy – wyjaśnił młodszy z nich, widząc pytające spojrzenia pozostałych braci. – O każdym kamyczku, drzewku, rzeczce…1

- Jak jeszcze raz usłyszę choćby słowo na temat tych wszystkich utraconych cudów, to wyskoczę z okna wieży – dodał ponuro starszy. – Od kiedy się do nas przyłączył, nic tylko marudzi.

- O przepraszam, wcale nie marudzę – Moryo spojrzał na młodszych braci spode łba. – Po prostu wyrażam swoje niezadowolenie z faktu, że moja kraina jest plądrowana przez hordy orków a jej środkiem płynie wielka rzeka lawy.

- O, masz lawę? – zainteresował się Kano. – Ja miałem smoka siedzącego sobie na środku pola i podpalającego mi konnicę.

- Też ciekawie - przyznał w zadumie Tyelko. – Nieprzyjaciel w ogóle przejawia interesujący gust jeśli chodzi o urządzanie swojego nowego podwórka.

- Ja mu dam nowe podwórko – wycedził przez zęby Moryo. – Jeszcze się udławi. A tutaj jak widzę – rozejrzał się po przestronnej jadalni. – Całkiem ładnie, wszystko się trzyma, tylko zewnętrzne mury miejscami trochę wyszczerbione.

- Pracujemy nad tym – zapewnił go Kano. – Próbujemy je jakoś umocnić i przygotować na następne ataki.

- Zakładasz, że jeszcze jakieś będą?

- Napór wrogów nieco słabnie – zauważył Pitya. – Cofają się do Angbandu, może na razie dadzą sobie spokój…

Maitimo w milczeniu przyglądał się twarzom zebranych przy stole braci. Ku jego ogromnej uldze wszyscy zjawili się w Himringu wraz z pierwszym dniem wiosny. Owszem, strudzeni długą podróżą przez zniszczone ziemie i zniechęceni, ale żywi i wolni. Mimo to uczucie niepokoju nie mijało. Dostał co prawda wieści z Gondolinu i upewnił się, że przynajmniej Turgon jest bezpieczny, nadal jednak nie miał żadnych wieści od wuja Fingolfina.

Ani od Fina.

Niespodziewany, gwałtowny atak Morgotha odciął wojska Fingolfina od reszty rodziny i uniemożliwił przyjście im z pomocą. Ostatnią wiadomością, jaką Maitmo od nich otrzymał było to, że bronią twierdzy przed morzem wrogów.

- Jechaliście tutaj z daleka i na pewno natknęliście się na uchodźców– przemówił, spostrzegłszy, że bracia przestali już uskarżać się na stan swoich posiadłości teraz wpatrują się w niego wyczekująco. – Udało wam się zdobyć jakieś wieści?

Bliźniacy i Moryo pokręcili głowami i rozłożyli bezradnie ręce. Dobrze wiedzieli, jakie wieści chciałby usłyszeć najstarszy z braci i niestety nie mogli pomóc. Curufin i Tyelko wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

- Po drodze nie – powiedział z ociąganiem starszy z nich. – Ale umykając przed wrogami schroniliśmy się u Felagunda w tym jego kamiennym Nargothrondzie wraz z innymi uchodźcami, właściwie stamtąd jedziemy. Dziwne pogłoski tam można usłyszeć

Maitimo oparł głowę na dłoni

- Jakie dokładniej pogłoski, mój szlachetny bracie? – spytał przymilnie i wbił w Tyelko pojrzenie tak intensywne, że ten skulił się na krześle.

- No bo…tam oprócz naszych oddziałów było też wielu elfów którym udało się umknąć z Hiithlumu2… Część przybyła razem z nami, cześć zaraz przed tym, jak ruszyliśmy na północ. Ci ostatni dużo mówili i rozsiewali niepokojące plotki…

- i właściwie udało nam się z tego wywnioskować dwie rzeczy – wtrącił rezolutnie Curufin. .

- Tak? – przywódca rodu przeniósł wzrok na niego. – Mianowicie?

- No… jedna jest chyba dobra, a w każdym razie nie aż tak zła, a druga jest…

- Zła? – podpowiedział uprzejmie najmłodszy z braci.

- To zależy jak na to patrzeć – stwierdził ostrożnie Curufin, wbijając wzrok w swoje splecione dłonie. Tyelko usadowił się wygodniej na krześle i odkaszlnął, sygnalizując, ze chce zabrać głos.

- Orkowie na północnym zachodzie się wycofali, Hithlum nie jest już otoczony.

Wszyscy, oprócz niego i Curufina odetchnęli z ulgą. To była dobra wiadomość, nawet bardzo dobra. Lepsza, niż można by się spodziewać po zachowaniu obu braci.

- A ta druga? – spytał ostro Maitimo marszcząc brwi.

Tyelkormo przełknął ślinę.

- Fingolfin zaginął – wydusił wreszcie z siebie. Dopiero wtedy podniósł głowę i spojrzał na najstarszego brata. Rudowłosy elf powstał z krzesła i zaczął chodzić po komnacie. Zachowanie kamiennej twarzy i nieco drwiącego uśmiechu wiele go kosztowało. Owszem z początku nie miał najlepszych kontaktów z bratem swojego ojca, ale po Uczcie Pojednania i po kilku stoczonych wspólnie bitwach nawiązało się między nimi coś w rodzaju szorstkiej przyjaźni.

- Jak to: zaginął? – spytał cicho, nachylając się nad Tyelko. – Poległ w walce, czy… Czy może coś innego?

Teraz młodsi bracia nie wiedzieli już gdzie podziać oczy.

- I właśnie te pogłoski są najdziwniejsze – zabrał wreszcie głos Curufin. – Mówi się, że ruszył do Angbandu żeby wyzwać Nieprzyjaciela na pojedynek.

- Ze przepraszam, co zrobił?! – spytał ze szczerym zdumieniem Moryo.

- No właśnie mówię… Nie wiem, podobno załamał się ogromem zniszczeń, wściekł się na Morgotha i nie dając się nikomu zatrzymać wsiadł na konia i ruszył na północ. Ponoć ktoś go widział, jak galopował przez pustkowia, a oczy mu błyszczały jakby był Valarem..

- A Findekano? – Maitimo zacisnął dłoń na oparciu krzesła. – Co z nim? Pojechał za wujem? Jest w Hithlumie? Jest bezpieczny? Odpowiedzcie – nakazał władczo, widząc, że bracia znów spoglądają na siebie porozumiewawczo. – Powiedzcie coś.

- Tamci uchodźcy mówili, że żyje i pilnuje twierdzy – powiedział cicho Tyelko. – Ale, Maitimo, to było kilka dni temu, od tamtego czasu nie mieliśmy żadnych nowych wieści, a te, które słyszeliśmy w Nargathrondzie też nie były najświeższe.

- Rozumiem – padła pozornie obojętna odpowiedź.

- Wszystko w porządku, bracie? – spytał cicho Kano, również podnosząc się z miejsca.

- Tak – powiedział głucho Maitimo. – Wszystko w porządku. Dobrze, ze przyjechaliście – odwrócił się twarzą do zebranych i zdobył się na lekki uśmiech. – Popilnujecie warowni pod moją nieobecność.

Kano dopadł go dopiero w ostatniej chwili.

- Jaką niby nieobecność? – spytał, ze zdumieniem obserwując jak brat przygotowuje swojego konia do drogi. – Gdzie cię znowu niesie?

Maitimo wzruszył ramionami i rozejrzał się po stajni.

- To chyba oczywiste.

- Jakoś nie bardzo.

Rudowłosy elf oderwał się na chwilę od zakładania uprzęży, podszedł do młodszego brata i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Jadę tam, gdzie powinienem teraz być – powiedział, patrząc mu w oczy.

- Powinieneś być tutaj, w Himringu, ze swoim wojskiem i ze swoimi braćmi. Wojna jeszcze się nie skończyła, znów mogą nas zaskoczyć.

- Jestem pewien, że doskonale sobie beze mnie poradzicie, już nie raz daliście tego dowód.

- Maitimo, ty naprawdę postradałeś zmysły? – spytał ze złością Kano – Chcesz jechać do Hithlumu? Teraz? Zaraz? Drogi są niebezpieczne, wszędzie pełno jakichś pomiotów Nieprzyjaciela

- Tak, tak, wylały lawą rzeki, pełne zwierza bory i pełno orkow na drodze.

- Co, jeśli znowu cię pojmą? – Kano podniósł głos i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. - Co, jeśli znów skończysz na skale Thangorodrimu?!

Przywódca rodu wrócił do zakładania swojemu rumakowi uprzęży.

- Co ma wisieć, nie utonie – stwierdził filozoficznie. 3

Młodszy brat oparł się o ścianę boksu i popatrzył na niego z rezygnacją.

- I wnioskuje, że żadna siła nie jest w stanie cię tutaj zatrzymać, hm?

- Zaiste, słusznie wnioskujesz, mój jak zawsze nieomylny bracie . Żadne prawo, miłość, miecze, strach ani niebezpieczeństwo.

- No wiesz?! – Kano spojrzał na niego z przyganą.. – Nawet w takim momencie musisz sobie żartować?

- Nie powiedziałem, że żartuję. Owszem, w ironicznym kontekście użyłem naszej jakże chwalebnej przysięgi, ale wcale nie oznacza to, że jestem w nastroju do żartów. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Złapał konia za uzdę i wyprowadził go z boksu. Nawet nie oglądając się na młodszego brata ruszył w kierunku wyjścia ze stajni. Kano szedł za nim niczym ponury, nadąsany cień.

- Maitimo, zastanów się jeszcze – poprosił. – To bardzo nieodpowiedzialne, nawet tego nie przemyślałeś, nie wiesz, czy te plotki są prawdziwe, czy to nie jest zasadzka… Poczekaj jeszcze kilka dni, może Turgon się odezwie i potwierdzi, albo zaprzeczy. Na pewno ma dokładniejsze informacje niż jacyś przypadkowi uchodźcy.

- Gdyby chodziło o mnie, czekałbyś? – spytał szorstko Maitimo.

- Tak, gdybym uznał, że zbyt szybkie i nieprzemyślane działania mogą ci bardziej zaszkodzić niż pomóc.

- Cóż, twoja taktyka jak dotąd przynosi interesujące rezultaty – Rudowłosy elf uśmiechnął się szyderczo i podniósł do góry prawą rękę zakończoną kikutem. Wiedział, że wypominanie Thangorodrimu4 jest podłe i niskie. Ale było tez w przypadku Kano niesamowicie skuteczne, a jemu zależało na czasie. Młodszy brat skrzywił się, jakby wymierzono mu policzek

– Po prostu się niepokoję, to wszystko.

- Wiem – Maitimo poklepał go po ramieniu zdrową dłonią. - Jeśli coś wyda mi się podejrzane, zawrócę. Nie będę niepotrzebnie ryzykować. Nie będę korzystał ze skrótów i rozmawiał z nieznajomymi. Zadowolony?

- Jesteś najbardziej nierozsądnym, upartym, samolubnym i aroganckim elfem jakiego znam! Może z wyjątkiem Moryo

- I ja ciebie kocham bracie – odparł spokojnie przywódca rodu. Razem przekroczyli próg stajni i wyszli na zalany jasnym, wiosennym słońcem dziedziniec. – Uważajcie na siebie. Nie dajcie zedrzeć z siebie skór.

- Wracaj najszybciej jak to będzie możliwe.

Lekko przekrzywił głowę i uśmiechnął się blado.

- Spokojnie, nie mam zamiaru zostawiać was na kolejne kilka lat. Wrócę, jak tylko upewnię się, że z Finem wszystko w porządku. Już za wami tęsknię – stwierdził, gdy Kano odruchowo poprawił mu sprzączkę płaszcza. – Przekaż moje uszanowanie pozostałym.

Kano cofnął rękę i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość.

- Jedź już, skoro musisz.

Najstarszy z synów Feanora zręcznie dosiadł konia i spojrzał na brata z wysokości siodła. Uśmiechnął się do niego na pożegnanie, po czym ruszył w stronę bram Himringu. Nie było czasu do stracenia.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Owszem, było mu niezmiernie głupio, że ściągnął zmęczonych wojną braci do Himringu a następnie wyjechał nawet bez właściwego pożegnania, ale wieści, które przywieźli ze sobą Tyelko i Curufin były nad wyraz niepokojące. Zbyt niepokojące, by siedzieć w jednym miejscu i czekać. Fin mógł zrobić coś naprawdę głupiego, już kiedyś udowodnił, że jest nieobliczalny mniej więcej w równym stopniu co jego ojciec.

Wyzywać na pojedynek Morgotha, dobre sobie. Jeśli to prawda, to najpewniej wuj Fingolfin już nie żyje. Żeby tylko Findekano nie próbował brać z niego przykładu…

Jechał prawie bez przerw, zarówno w nocy jak i za dnia. Każda informacja, którą zdobywał od mijanych po drodze elfów zmuszała go do popędzania konia. Fingolfin rzeczywiście poległ, jego ciało zostało odebrane Morgothowi przez wielkiego orła i zaniesione do Gondolinu. Od króla wszystkich ptaków elfowie dowiedzieli się o przebiegu strasznego pojedynku. Fin, jako starszy z synów, miał teraz zostać królem Noldorów. Bardzo samotnym królem, z tego co Maitimo zdołał wywnioskować.

Dotarł na miejsce trzeciego dnia po południu. Powierzył swojego konia stajennym i nie rozmawiając z nikim ani nie odpowiadając na pytania skierował się do głównej sali, w której za życia Fingolfina przyjmowano posłów.

Nowy król siedział na wysokim, misternie rzeźbionym fotelu i wpatrywał się w rozłożone na kolanach mapy i pergaminy. Pasma długich, czarnych włosów ocieniały jego twarz. Gdy spostrzegł zmierzającą w jego stronę postać, podniósł głowę i zrobił zdziwioną minę.

- Ty…

Maitimo szedł zdecydowanym, żołnierskim krokiem. Przed podwyższeniem zatrzymał się, po czym opadł na jedno kolano i pochylił głowę.

- W imieniu moim i pozostałych dziedziców Feanora ślubuję ci wierność i posłuszeństwo – wyrecytował, po czym, opatrzył na przyjaciela. Findekano jak zwykle starał się ukryć zaskoczenie pod maską ostrożnej uprzejmości. Lekkie uniesienie brwi i nieco roztargniony, pytający uśmiech. I pociemniałe od emocji oczy.

- Co ty tu robisz? – spytał. Wstał, rozrzucając przy okazji pergaminy po kamiennej posadzce i zszedł z podwyższenia.

- Dowiedziałem się, że ty teraz jesteś królem, więc tak jak nakazuje obyczaj przybywam, by złożyć ci należny hołd w imieniu swoim i braci – powtórzył cierpliwie, choć nieco zaczepnie Maitimo. Sięgnął po jeden z rozsypanych pergaminów i przyjrzał mu się pobieżnie. Raport wojsk – widzę, że Hithlum trzyma się mocno. – skomentował.

- Wstań – poprosił cicho Fin i sam pochylił się, by pozbierać pozostałe dokumenty. Starannie zaczął układać je na stojącym obok fotela stoliku.

Syn Feanora podniósł się i podszedł by położyć trzymany w ręku raport na niewielkiej, pedantycznie równej stercie. Zafascynowały go blade, szczupłe dłonie króla, starannie przekładające kartki. Głównie dlatego, że drżały.

- A jak u was? – zagadnął z całą swoją absurdalną grzecznością Fin. – Słyszałem, że rozbili część waszych wojsk?

- I straciliśmy mnóstwo ziem. – przyznał Maitimo, odrywając wzrok od dłoni i próbując popatrzeć mu w oczy. Ciemnowłosy elf wciąż był jednak skoncentrowany na układaniu papierów i starannie unikał wzroku przyjaciela. – Ale obroniliśmy Himring.

- To dobrze –skinął głową Findekano. – Potrzebujemy silnej twierdzy na wschodzie. Wszystko z tobą w porządku? – z trudem zapanował nad załamującym się głosem. – Jesteś cały?

Maitimo uśmiechnął się krzywo słysząc niezbyt fortunnie sformułowane pytanie.

- Do tej pory jakoś nie mogę znaleźć prawej dłoni, ale poza tym wszystko w porządku. – odparł.– Nie zostałem ranny, jeśli o to ci chodziło – dodał uspokajająco, widząc nieznacznie uniesioną brew.

- A jak twoi bracia? –padło następne pytanie. Fin poukładał już wszystko, starannie oddzielając raporty od map, nie przerywał jednak pracy. Najwyraźniej zamierzał posortować wszystko według jakości pergaminu. Syn Feanora popatrzył na niego z troską. – Jak z Ambarussa? Z Kano?

- Nic im nie jest– odpowiedział cierpliwie i lekko ujął przyjaciela pod ramię, próbując oderwać go od dalszych porządków. Bezskutecznie. – Pozostałym też nie jest - dodał, uprzedzając następne pytania. – Ambarussa są co prawda trochę nieszczęśliwi, bo Moryo przyłączył się do nich i marudzi im o zniszczeniach w Thargelionie, ale jakoś to przeżyją. Posłuchaj, Fin… – zdecydowanie złapał go za nadgarstek.

- Nie teraz – odparł tamten, zręcznie uwalniając rękę z uścisku. – Posłuchaj, naprawdę się cieszę, że przyjechałeś i że nic wam nie jest. Bardzo się martwiłem, szczególnie o ciebie i bliźniaków, ale no… Widzisz przecież, muszę poukładać te papiery i wszystko tu jakoś zorganizować… jak tylko skończę, postaram się znaleźć dla ciebie trochę czasu…

- Słyszałem, co się stało – wpadł mu w słowo Maitimo.

Findekano przygryzł wargi i niechętnie, z wahaniem spojrzał na przyjaciela. Miał wzrok kogoś, kto właśnie uświadomił sobie, że stoi na skraju przepaści i, co gorsza, nie ma pojęcia jak się tam znalazł .

Syn Feanora bez słowa objął towarzysza ramieniem, opierając brodę o czubek jego głowy. Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę nie odzywając się i prawie nie oddychając. Fin oparł czoło o ramię nieco wyższego przyjaciela i przymknął oczy. Jego ramiona drżały lekko, drżały też dłonie zaciśnięte na tunice rudowłosego elfa.

- Na pewno jesteś zmęczony – mruknął, gdy odzyskał już zdolność panowania nad głosem. Rozluźnił pięści zaciśnięte na szacie przyjaciela, przygładził zagniecenia i odsunął się nieznacznie, znów przybierając maskę uprzejmości . – Przebyłeś daleką drogę. Musisz zjeść i coś odpocząć. Bądź łaskaw poczekać tu na mnie chwilę, a wydam służbie odpowiednie rozkazy.

- Bądź łaskaw nie zgrywać wielce zapracowanego króla. – powiedział surowo Maitimo, nie pozwalając mu się wyślizgnąć z uścisku. – Nie udawaj, że wszystko jest w porządku, i tak mnie nie zmylisz - Z niepokojem stwierdził, że przyjaciel jest bardzo blady i wymizerowany. Żałoba żałobą, ale zdecydowanie nie wyglądał dobrze. – Chcę ci pomóc, Fin. Porozmawiaj ze mną.

- Nie ma potrzeby – Findekano potrząsnął głową, najwyraźniej walcząc ze łzami. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte, chmurne. Zbierało się w nich na burzę. – Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, nie teraz… daj mi spokój, proszę. Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę!- zakończył nieco histerycznie.

Rudowłosy elf ujął go pod brodę, uniemożliwiając odwrócenie wzroku.

- Posłuchaj – powiedział stanowczo. – Musisz o tym z kimś porozmawiać, Fin. Zaufaj mi, to ci pomoże.

- Niby co to da? – syn Fingolfina zamrugał gwałtownie. – Że się przed tobą rozkleję jak…?

- Jeśli chcesz płakać, to płacz – wyszeptał mu na ucho Maitimo i przytulił go mocniej. – Nikt nie widzi.

Fin bronił się jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym z rezygnacją oparł czoło o ramię towarzysza. Płacząc także był ostrożny i nie narzucający się. Taktowny. Nie szlochał, nie uskarżał się, nie rozdzierał szat. Po prostu drżał lekko i starał się, żeby łzy nie pomoczyły szaty przyjaciela. To była jedna z tych rozczulających rzeczy, które przywódca rodu Feanora w nim uwielbiał. Brak ostentacyjności, subtelność, delikatność. Szklące się oczy, mruganie powiekami, szybkie odwrócenie głowy wykorzystane do otarcia łez, a następnie powracające na twarz pełne uprzejmości opanowanie. Rudowłosy elf uśmiechnął się słabo na wspomnienie tych niezliczonych, ledwie dostrzegalnych momentów załamania. Głaskał przyjaciela po włosach i kołysał delikatnie, w milczeniu czekając aż i ta chwila słabości przeminie. Nie mijała jednak. Fin wciąż stał przed nim, roztrzęsiony, cichy i blady jak prześcieradło. To już nie chodziło tylko o dawanie upustu emocjom, chodziło o coś innego. Coś było nie w porządku. Findekano jęknął cicho, po czym nagle pobladł jeszcze bardziej a kolana ugięły się pod nim.

Gdy tylko Maitimo zrozumiał, co się dzieje, nie tracił czasu. Zarzucił sobie rękę przyjaciela na szyję , zaprowadził w kierunku fotela i zmusił go do zajęcia pozycji siedzącej. Tak szybko, jak tylko był w stanie napełnił stojący opodal kielich winem z dzbana i podsunął go nieszczęśnikowi pod nos.

-Pij – rozkazał, wpatrując się w niego groźnie.

Findekano podniósł wzrok, po czym spojrzał na kielich niemal dotykający jego ust i pospiesznie upił kilka łyków. Zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu, próbując uregulować oddech. Jego twarz powoli nabierała nieco zdrowszych kolorów.

- Lepiej ci? – padło krótkie, nieco szorstkie pytanie.

- Trochę – odparł cicho, podpierając głowę nieco drżącą jeszcze dłonią. Nie zabrzmiało to szczególnie przekonująco.

- Wypij do dna. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

- …Ale teraz możesz już dać mi ten kielich – zasugerował, otwierając oczy. – Postaram się nic nie wylać.

Maitimo bez słowa spełnił prośbę, w myślach wyklinając się od nieuważnych, zarozumiałych idiotów. Jak mógł wcześniej nie zauważyć, że z Finem coś się dzieje? Tak bardzo zaangażował się w doprowadzanie go do załamania nerwowego, że nie zwrócił uwagi na bladość i cienie pod oczami. Albo raczej: zwrócił uwagę, ale złożył to na karb dręczących go zmartwień.

- Przepraszam… - mruknął Findekano, stawiając kielich na stoliku. Wyglądał na nieco przestraszonego, choć trudno powiedzieć czy przyczyną było niedawne omdlenie czy zmarszczone groźnie brwi przyjaciela. – Ja…

Maitimo, który był zbyt zdenerwowany by ustać w miejscu, przemierzał komnatę długimi, energicznymi krokami, od czasu do czasu obrzucając towarzysza wyjątkowo przeszywającym wzrokiem.

- Dla swojego własnego dobra siedź cicho jeszcze przez chwilę –. poradził pozornie spokojnym, konwersacyjnym tonem. - Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić.

Fin westchnął cicho i znów przymknął oczy, podpierając głowę dłonią. Sprawiał wrażenie bardzo, bardzo zmęczonego, jakby nagle opuściły go wszystkie siły. Syn Feanora przemaszerował przez komnatę jeszcze dwa razy, po czym podszedł do stolika i podniósł dzban z winem. Nie zawracając sobie głowy przelewaniem trunku do kielicha, upił łyk i ze stukiem odstawił naczynie na stół.

- …Byłeś ostatnio ranny, prawda? – spytał.

- To nic takiego – padła ledwie dosłyszalna odpowiedź.

- Dlaczego od razu mi nie powiedziałeś?

Findekano otworzył oczy

- Nie pytałeś – odparł, siląc się na uś z rezygnacją przeczesał palcami rude kosmyki i odgarnął je do tyłu, po czym podszedł do przyjaciela i pochylił się nad nim.

- I co to była za rana? – spytał, spoglądając na niego z troską. Dłoń Fina niepewnie powędrowała w kierunku prawego boku. Rudowłosy elf westchnął cicho i przysiadł na piętach, dla zachowania równowagi opierając się o kolana towarzysza. Tak umiejscowiona rana, nawet już zagojona, wiele wyjaśniała. Wciąż jednak nie wszystko.

- Jadłeś coś dzisiaj? – spytał, lekko głaszcząc rannego po policzku.

Odpowiedział mu przeczący ruch głowy.

- A wczoraj?

Tym razem Findekano zdobył się na wysiłek, jakim było wzruszenie ramionami i oparł dłoń o policzek przyjaciela.

- … Spałeś?

Znów zaprzeczenie. Maitimo spoglądał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Kretyn z ciebie – powiedział stanowczo. –Dość tego dobrego, musisz odpocząć – stwierdził, podrywając się na równe nogi i zmierzając w stronę drzwi.

- Gdzie idziesz?

- Porozmawiać z twoimi dowódcami, rzecz jasna – odparł, odwracając się przez ramię. – I poinformować ich, że od teraz jesteś pod moją opieką.

Wzrok Findekano wyrażał coś między łagodnym zdziwieniem a wdzięcznością. W żaden sposób nie zasygnalizował, że się zgadza, nie próbował też jednak protestować. Maitimo wziął to za dobrą monetę.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Po usłyszeniu tego, co mieli do powiedzenia podlegli Finowi elfowie, Maitimo dał mu dokładnie godzinę odpoczynku zanim wkroczył do akcji.

- Twoi głównodowodzący opowiedzieli mi interesującą historię – powiedział, wchodząc energicznie do komnaty sypialnej. Findekano, który bez przekonania udawał, że je kolację drgnął nieznacznie i popatrzył na niego z niepokojem. Siedział oparty na poduszkach. Drewniana taca zastawiona jedzeniem spoczywała mu na kolanach, jak do tej pory prawie niczego jednak nie tknął.

- Tak, Maitimo? – zagadnął uprzejmie, upijając łyk wina.

- Otóż podobno w Hithlumie mieszka sobie pewien młody, dzielny książę Noldorów – rudowłosy elf porwał z talerza garść suszonych owoców i podszedł do okna. – Został ranny w bitwie i choć rana nie była ciężka, to jednak z jakiegoś powodu bardzo długo i bardzo nieładnie się goiła, dlatego też z początku nie mógł za bardzo wstawać z łóżka. A może i dobrze, bo gdyby mógł, to natychmiast dosiadłby konia i ruszył w podróż do Angbandu, by zawrócić z drogi swojego ojca, który dostrzegłszy ogrom powojennych zniszczeń w geście desperacji udał się, by wyzwać Nieprzyjaciela na pojedynek.

Szare oczy Fina znów się zachmurzyły. Nie powiedział ani słowa, tylko spuścił głowę i zacisnął dłoń na kielichu.

- Po zniknięciu ojca, nasz Noldorski książę poczuł się, nie dziwota, znacznie gorzej – kontynuował syn Feanora, wyglądając obojętnie przez okno, żując owoce i czując się jak ostatnia świnia. Obiecywał sobie, że będzie delikatny dla przyjaciela i że nie będzie się na nim wyżywał. A przynajmniej nie bardziej, niż na to zasłużył swoją głupotą. Tymczasem aż za dobrze widział, jak wielką przykrość mu zrobił i jak bardzo Fin starał się nie dać po sobie tego poznać. – Nie sypiał, prawie nie jadł, toteż wcale nie odzyskiwał sił i nie pomagał w gojeniu się rany. Mimo, że ojciec przed wyjazdem wymusił na nim obietnicę, że będzie rozsądny, nie słuchał zaleceń uzdrowicieli i zamiast spokojnie leżeć i odpoczywać, wymykał się z sypialni gdy nikt nie patrzył i przesiadywał w pustej komnacie tronowej pracując bez wytchnienia, chociaż miał do pomocy całą królewską radę. Gratuluję, Fin – zakończył, spoglądając na niego ze złością. – To było to, co chciałeś osiągnąć? Zaraz po przejęciu władzy osłabić się tak, że ledwie stoisz na nogach?

- Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która powinna mi robić wykłady na ten temat – padła gorzka, ale całkiem zgodna z rzeczywistym stanem rzeczy odpowiedź. Maitimo uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie. Nie było z Finem aż tak źle, skoro potrafił wypominać komuś bycie najgorszym i najtrudniejszym we współpracy pacjentem w dziejach.

– I w ogóle o co was wszystkich opętało z tym pouczaniem mnie, żebym był rozsądny?! - kontynuował ranny. Ze złością odstawił tacę na stolik i usiadł na łóżku. – I kto to mówi? Mój ojciec, który powiedział mi, żebym nie pakował się w kłopoty, a następnie ucałował mnie w czoło, wsiadł na konia i pojechał walczyć z Morgothem? Ty? Może mi powiesz, że wcale nie ryzykowałeś przyjeżdżając tutaj? Może mi powiesz, że to było całkowicie bezpieczne i zaplanowane działanie? I pewnie jeszcze skonsultowałeś to z braćmi i zyskałeś ich zgodę i błogosławieństwo? Mogłeś znów wpaść w zasadzkę orków, mogłeś zginąć albo znów trafić do niewoli! To było niebezpieczne!

- Nie bardziej niż Thangorodrim – zauważył całkiem przytomnie Maitimo, widząc jednak że Fin szykuje się do dalszej dyskusji, szybko uniósł lewą dłoń w pojednawczym geście. – Ale masz rację. Jestem ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby mieć do ciebie pretensje o brak rozsądku, zwłaszcza że zawdzięczam temu brakowi życie i wolność. Nie mam zamiaru w żaden sposób oceniać twojego ojca, Nie mam pojęcia co nim kierowało i dlaczego postąpił tak a nie inaczej, ale to chyba naturalne, że chciał, żebyś był bezpieczny.

- Tak i właśnie dlatego mnie zostawił kiedy nie byłem w stanie się podnieść z łóżka – odparował z goryczą Fin.

Maitimo nie wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć. Na swój zwichrowany sposób rozumiał wuja Fingolfina i podziwiał jego geniusz taktyczny. Pomijając wątpliwy moralnie aspekt pozostawiania rannego syna z całym królestwem na głowie, moment, kiedy Fin był unieruchomiony, był jedynym momentem w którym można było pozostawić go w bezpiecznym miejscu i mieć gwarancję, że nie porwie się na heroiczną, pozbawioną szans na powodzenie akcję ratunkową. Szkoda tylko że wuj Fingolfin nie był łaskaw przewidzieć innych zagrożeń, takich jak chociażby pokusa zapracowania się na śmierć.

Dziedzic Feanora porzucił swoje dotychczasowe miejsce przy oknie i przykląkł na podłodze naprzeciw przyjaciela. Fin popatrzył na niego nieufnie, najwyraźniej wciąż urażony wcześniejszymi ostrymi słowami.

- Kiedy Tyelko powiedział mi, że twój ojciec pojechał do Angbandu, przeraziłem się – wyznał Maitimo. – Pomyślałem, że na pewno za nim pojedziesz. Że będziesz chciał go ściągnąć z powrotem, albo uratować albo pomścić. Popełniłbyś dokładnie ten sam błąd co ja po śmierci mojego ojca. Niepotrzebne ryzyko, zasadzka orków i albo natychmiastowa śmierć albo coś znacznie gorszego. Ciebie by sobie zatrzymali żeby sprawdzić, czy ktoś z nas przyjdzie cię uwolnić. Tylko że pewnie lepiej by pilnowali – uśmiechnął się z goryczą, od niechcenia przeczesując palcami włosy przyjaciela. – Przyjechałem, bo chciałem cię ostrzec i błagać, żebyś nie robił niczego pochopnie. I bardzo się bałem, że nie zdążę na czas.

- Jak widzisz zupełnie niepotrzebnie – odparł oschle ranny. Odwrócił jednak wzrok i głos zadrżał mu lekko.

- Bo ty nie zamierzałeś tam wcale jechać, prawda? – spytał z naciskiem Maitimo i szarpnął lekko za kosmyk czarnych lśniących włosów, który akurat trzymał w ręku. Findekano skrzywił się nieznacznie . – Prawda?

- A jak sądzisz?!

Oczywiście, ze zamierzał. Jakże by inaczej.

- Dlaczego, Fin?

- Są rzeczy, które trzeba zrobić, nawet, jeśli wcale tego nie chcemy. – odparł bez namysłu zagadnięty. - Nawet, jeśli wydają się bezsensowne i niebezpieczne. Inaczej nie jest się eldaremtylko zwykłym śmieciem!

- Bycie śmieciem ma swoje dobre strony – zauważył z goryczą Maitimo. - Śmieci nikt nie chce wieszać w swoim skalnym ogródku.

Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że niepotrzebnie to powiedział. Niepotrzebnie znów próbował sprowadzić go na ziemię, mógł równie dobrze tłumaczyć krzesłu, że bycie krzesłem jest głupie. W słowach Fina słowach zawierała się chyba cała jego ideologia. Całe jego podejście do życia, jego naiwność, bezinteresowność i granicząca z szaleństwem odwaga. On naprawdę tak myślał i naprawdę w to wierzył. Wpatrywał się w towarzysza ciemnoszarymi, rozżalonymi oczami błyszczącymi niezdrowo w pobladłej twarzy.

- Chodź tutaj – rudowłosy elf objął przyjaciela za szyję i zmusił do zejścia do poziomu podłogi. –Posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę- poprosił, zbliżając swoje czoło do jego – Twój ojciec nie żyje. Jego ciało zostało zabrane z Angbandu i poniesione do Gondolinu, gdzie spoczął ze wszystkimi należnymi honorami.

- No i?

- Gdyby było inaczej…- Maitimio przełknął ślinę by zapanować nad własnym wzruszeniem. W głębi serca zgadzał się z Finem. Niektóre rzeczy po prostu trzeba zrobić. - Gdyby był chociaż cień podejrzenia, że nie zginął i dostał się do niewoli, gdyby jego ciało wciąż pozostawało w Angbandzie, nie zadawałbym żadnych pytań. Natychmiast ruszyłbym razem z tobą na północ. Nawet gdybym musiał cię tam wlec półprzytomnego. Nawet, gdyby mieli nas obu tam pojmać.

Fin popatrzył na niego oniemiały. Oczy znów były jednak czyste, jasnoszare i pełne zdumienia. Rudowłosy elf lekko musnął palcami jego policzek.

- Ale w obecnej sytuacji nie ma mowy o żadnym pakowaniu się w kłopoty – powiedział stanowczo. - Zabraniam ci gdziekolwiek jechać. Zabraniam ci być równie głupim, naiwnym i nieostrożnym co ja kiedyś. Zabraniam ci się mścić, a przynajmniej w tak idiotyczny sposób. Wcale mi się nie spieszy wracać na Thangorodrim i szukać cię po jakichś skałach. I zapomnij o zaniedbywaniu się i niedojadaniu, bo do tego też nie dopuszczę! – zakończył tyradę nieco bardziej emocjonalnie niż zamierzał, po czym wbił wzrok w twarz przyjaciela.

Fin zamknął oczy i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, krzywiąc się nieco, jakby nagle zaczęło sprawiać mu to trudność. Powoli pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się słabo, zaciskając dłoń na przedramieniu towarzysza. Nie trzeba było medycznej wiedzy by spostrzec, że znów poczuł się gorzej.

- No nie – westchnął z rezygnacją syn Feanora. – Znowu… Najwyraźniej wzruszenia ci nie służą, mój drogi przyjacielu – uśmiechnął się pocieszająco i lekko dotknął jego czoła, by upewnić się, czy nie gorączkuje. – Dość gadania o głupotach, wracasz do łóżka – zapowiedział kategorycznie. – Natychmiast.

Z jego pomocą Fin podniósł się i usiadł na posłaniu po czym z cichym westchnieniem przetoczył się na prawy bok.

- Połóż się lepiej na plecach – poradził uprzejmie Maitimo.– Będzie ci łatwiej oddychać. Idę po medyka, odpocznij przez ten czas.

Fin wymruczał cos niewyraźnie, odwrócił się twarzą do ściany i przyłożył policzek na poduszce.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

- On chyba narodził się po to, żeby robić z nas głupców – powiedział z rezygnacją Moryo, patrząc jak kuzyn stopniowo uspakaja Maitimo. Owszem, nie przychodziło mu to łatwo, z trudem zmusił rannego do przełknięcia przeciwbólowego naparu, nie ulegało jednak wątpliwości, że zmusił. Leczniczy napój sprawił że – po gwałtownym ataku torsji – chory wreszcie się nieco uspokoił. Findekano przemawiał do niego łagodnie i nucił, głaszcząc po włosach i szyi a chory odpowiadał mu półgłosem, najwyraźniej zadowolony z obrotu spraw.

- Jak on to robi? – nie mógł wyjść z podziwu Tyelkormo Wraz z Morifinwe stal w drzwiach komnaty, przyglądając się scenie. Nie chcieli przeszkadzać przyjaciołom i podsłuchiwać ich, z poczucia obowiązku czekali jednak, aż któryś z braci pojawi się by odwołać ich z posterunku.

- Fin? Nie mam pojęcia. Może jednak trzeba było uciekać z Amanu przez Helcaraxe, też byśmy się nauczyli takich sztuczek.

- Szszsz – syknął Tyelko. – Miałem na myśli jak Maitimo to robi – wytłumaczył. – Wisiał na skale, został tu przywieziony na wpół żywy, wrzeszczał przez pół nocy a teraz jeszcze gada zamiast spać. Ja lecę z nóg,

Moryo również ziewnął i potarł oczy dłonią.

- Ciekawe o czym rozmawiają.

Syn Fingolfina nachylił się nad przyjacielem, chcąc dokładniej usłyszeć co mówi , po czym roześmiał się, odchylając głowę w tył. Maitimo, leżący z głową na jego kolanach i na wpół już senny uśmiechnął się słabo i oparł policzek na jego dłoni.

Bracia wymienili zdumione spojrzenia. Śmiech był ostatnią rzeczą jakiej spodziewali się usłyszeć tej nocy. A jednak usłyszeli.

- Momentami mam ochotę go zamordować – wyznał Morifinwe, wpatrując się w rudowłosego brata, który w towarzystwie przyjaciela wydawał się bardziej zrelaksowany, spokojniejszy.

- Fina, czy Maitimo?

- Najchętniej obu – odparł z krzywym uśmiechu. – Ale najpierw Nieprzyjaciela.

- Masz moje pełne poparcie.

- Wiem.

W milczeniu patrzyli na zapadającego w sen brata, modląc się, by taki spokój potrwał jak najdłużej,. W pewnym momencie Morifinwe szturchnął brata łokciem.

- Idzie Kano – szepnął. Starszy brat, gdy tylko przekonał się że sytuacja jest pod kontrolą, udał się na poszukiwania starszego Ambarussa. Młody elf po tym, jak wylał na brata miskę z wodą zaszył się gdzieś a z powodu zamieszania przez dłuższy czas nikt nie zauważył jego nieobecności.

- Nie wiedziałem, że to on ma nas zmienić – zdumiał się Tyelko, na widok tymczasowego przywódcy rodu. – Powinien odpocząć.

- Jeszcze trochę a sam zacznie wyglądać jak zdjęty ze skały, co nie?

- Świetnie, będą mieli z Maitimo płaszczyznę porozumienia i pozbędziemy się Fina.

Moryo uśmiechnął się, najwyraźniej zachwycony tą perspektywą.

-Pitya siedzi w sitowiu nad jeziorem i karmi kaczki– obwieścił Kano, podchodząc do nich i wbijając surowe spojrzenie w Tyelkormo. – Masz z nim porozmawiać

- Dlaczego ja?

- Bo ty na niego nawrzeszczałeś i wyprowadziłeś go z równowagi. Nie będzie ci robił wyrzutów – dodał nieco łagodniej. – Chce po prostu wyjaśnić tamtą sytuację i przeprosić.

- Coś takiego.

- Powiedział, że będzie tam siedział dopóki nie przyjdziesz i z nim nie porozmawiasz.

- Biedny Pitya – uśmiechnął się winowajca. – Chyba aż pójdę to zobaczyć. Dobranoc, bracie.

Kano i Moryo spojrzeli na siebie ze znużeniem.

- Przyszedłeś sobie popatrzeć na idyllę? – spytał Morifinwe, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. – Gaworzą sobie jak małe dzieci. A raczej gaworzyli – zajrzał do pokoju i skorygował swoją obserwację. – Wygląda na to, że nasz kochany braciszek zasnął.

- Wreszcie – uśmiechnął się Kano. Wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnie przesunął palcem po zadrapaniu na szczęce brata. – Nie powinno zostać śladu.

- Po tym nie – zgodził się Moryo, po czym rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na śpiącego Maitimo.

Starszy z braci uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Idź, najwyższy czas odpocząć. Będziemy potrzebowali jutro twojego bezcennego poczucia humoru.

- Skoro twierdzisz – młodszy ziewnął i przeciągnął się, próbując odegnać senność. – A ty? Nie idziesz spać?

- Posiedzę jeszcze trochę.

- Jak uważasz – westchnął i zrobił kilka kroków korytarzem. – Kano.

- Tak?

- Nie zadręczaj się za bardzo. Dobranoc.

Elf wzruszył ramionami i wślizgnął się do komnaty.

- Zasnął – powiedział cicho Fin, usiłując niepostrzeżenie wyślizgnąć się spod przyjaciela i ułożyć go wygodnie na łóżku.

- Pomogę ci – zaoferował się Kanafinwe. Przytrzymał brata tak, by jego wybawca mógł usiąść wygodnie na brzegu łóżka. Wciąż trochę gorączkuje – zauważył.

- Niestety. Za jakiś czas będzie powtórka z rozrywki. Rano gorączka jest wyższa.

- Podobno z nim rozmawiałeś?

- Jeśli można to tak nazwać. Jest półprzytomny, ciągle wydaje mu się, że jest w Angbandzie…Zacząłem mu opowiadać jakieś głupstwa, żeby się odprężył i zasnął.

Fin z niepokojem zerknął na kuzyna, który od dobrej chwili siedział nieruchomo, ze spuszczoną głową i bezwiednie głaskał ocalałą dłoń brata.

– Kano…? Hej, Kano, co się dzieje?

- Przepraszam, że zrywaliśmy cię w nocy – powiedział cicho zagadnięty. – Po prostu… nie wiedziałem co robić. Spanikowałem, jeszcze mi Moryo wyskoczył z jakąś gadką o umieraniu… To mój brat – jęknął cicho, spoglądając przez ramię na śpiącego. – A ja nie miałem pojęcia co zrobić, jak go uspokoić, jak mu ulżyć. Traktował mnie jak kogoś obcego.

- Obawiam się, że jeszcze przez jakiś czas tak będzie – powiedział poważnie Fin. – Musicie zdobyć jego zaufanie.

- A ty… Ile tobie to zajęło?

- Dwa dni. Ale wydaje mi się ze… że Moringotto nie wziął mnie pod uwagę. To znaczy – przełknął ślinę, szukając odpowiednich słów. – Jestem niemal pewien, że bardzo długo torturowano Maitimo o używając waszych widm. Przynajmniej tyle wywnioskowałem z jego bredzenia

- Moryo powiedział dzisiaj coś takiego – przypomniał sobie Kano. – Że na miejscu Nieprzyjaciela właśnie tak by zrobił.

- Moringotto z pewnością wiedział o tym… o tym, że spaliliście okręty – Findekano zająknął się, świadom tego że wkracza na niebezpieczne wody. - I nawet widząc że udało nam się przeprawić na drugą stronę morza raczej nie przewidział tego, że będę próbował odszukać Maitimo. Chyba tylko dlatego on tak szybko mi zaufał. Nie widział mnie w swoich koszmarach.

Kano wachał się tylko przez moment.

- Kuzynie, możemy mówić ze sobą szczerze?.

Elf spojrzał na niego,. W szarych oczach malował się wyraz łagodnego zaskoczenia.

- Tak… tak, oczywiście – zapewnił.

Kanafinwe skinął głową, po czym oparł brodę na zaciśniętych w pięści dłoniach.

- Im dłużej nad tym myślę, tym mniej pojmuję…- wyznał. - Czemu to zrobiłeś, Fin?

- Czemu go uratowałem?

- I, co bardziej mnie ciekawi, czemu nam pomagasz. Zdradziliśmy was, spaliliśmy okręty które miały po was wrócić. Litujesz się nad nami, okazujesz swoją wyższość czy chcesz coś tym ugrać?! – zakończył, zaskoczony nieco złością w swoim głosie.

Fingon uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem, jakby już od dawna spodziewał się tego wybuchu. Podniósł się i poszedł do okna. Noldorowie z obozu chyba znudzili się nasłuchiwaniem, bo na dziedzińcu było cicho i ciemno.

- Nie chciałem, żebyście odbierali to w ten sposób – westchnął. – Nie ukrywam jednak, że spodziewałem się tego po was i spodziewałem się, że będę musiał się przed wami tłumaczyć.

- To nie…

- Poszedłem szukać Maitimo i poszedłbym szukać każdego z was, gdyby on mnie o to poprosił. Tak po prostu.

- Nawet po tym co było Losgar? – padło pełne powątpiewania pytanie.

- Nawet– Fin odwrócił się do niego. Szare oczy były jasne, pełne powagi. I niemalże szczere. – Gdy już przeprawiliśmy się przez lód i dotarliśmy tutaj… gdy i doszły do nas pogłoski o tym, co się stało... Kiedy się dowiedziałem, że orkowie porwali Maitimo, byłem…- zawahał się. - Chciałem wam jakoś pomóc. Kiedy przesunęliście obóz, chciałem jechać na waszą stronę jeziora i zapytać, co mogę dla was zrobić.

- Czemu więc nie przyjechałeś? – padło spokojne, rzeczowe pytanie.

- A jak byś zareagował, gdyby tak się stało? – odparował Fin. Kano wykrzywił się w parodii uśmiechu.

- Powiedziałbym, że nie potrzebujemy twojej pomocy i żebyś się nie plątał pod nogami.

- …I nie wtrącał w wasze rodzinne sprawy.

- Właśnie.

- Straciliście ojca i porwano wam brata. Uznałem że to nie jest dobry moment żeby się wam narzucać i że skoro sami nie ruszyliście na odsiecz i nie zaczęliście się dobijać do murów Angbandu, to najwidoczniej nic już zrobić nie można. Nie porzucilibyście go przecież wiedząc, że jest szansa.

Kano odwrócił wzrok.

- Poza tym jakby to ująć…- kontynuował krewniak. - Atmosfera nie sprzyjała odwiedzinom.

- Wuj Fingolfin?

- Między innymi. W każdym razie z waszego zachowania wywnioskowałem że Maitimo jest stracony... Obserwowałem, jak wy siedzicie w swoim obozie a my w swoim. Zastanawiałeś się, ile wojska moglibyśmy wystawić przeciwko Angbandowi, gdybyśmy przestali się na siebie boczyć?

- Tak – Kanafinwe przełknął ślinę. – Myślałem nad tym, ale…

- Duma nie pozwala, prawda? – spytał ze zrozumieniem kuzyn. – Mój ojciec to samo. Wie, że spalenie okrętów było decyzją Feanora, nie waszą, ale nie zamierza wyciągnąć do was ręki, dopóki nie przeprosicie za nie-swoje błędy.

Odpowiedziało mu pełne irytacji prychnięcie.

- I właśnie dlatego – ciągnął Fin. – Doszedłem do wniosku że tylko coś bardzo głupiego i szalonego mogłoby spowodować, że się pogodzicie.

- I uznałeś, że to zadanie dla ciebie? – padło dość uszczypliwe pytanie.

- Pamiętasz wiadomość, którą ci przysłałem przez gońca, Kano?

- „Śniło mi się, że ktoś mnie woła, więc idę szukać go daleko, daleko za górami „– wyrecytował bez zająknięcia syn Feanora.

- I właśnie tak było.

- To znaczy?

Fin znów odwrócił się przodem do okna i zapatrzył w niebo. Aksamitna ciemność powoli ustępowała miejsca szarości.

- Śniło mi się, że słyszę jego głos, że on mnie woła. Kilka nocy pod rząd. Wydawało mi się… pomyślałam, że może to wola Valarów żebym ja poszedł, że nie jestem związany waszą przysięgą, więc może Władcy Zachodu mi dopomogą. Że jednak się nad nami litują i dlatego pozwolili m usłyszeć jego wołanie. Napisałem do was wiadomość żebyście byli w pogotowiu i wyruszyłem w drogę.

- Jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie, to było wyjątkowo kretyńskie. Całymi dniami zastanawiałem się, co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby tak nagle… Nie mogłeś napisać jaśniej?

-To i tak nie miało większego znaczenia – odparł z prostotą Fin. - Znam was i wiem, że bez względu na to, co bym napisał, i tak później zażądalibyście ode mnie tłumaczenia się z każdego słowa. Nie mówiąc już o tym, co byście mi zrobili gdybym pojawił się tu wraz z Maitimo niezapowiedziany.

Kano odkaszlnął i spojrzał na sylwetkę kuzyna widoczną na tle jaśniejącego nieba. Na swój sposób był pewien podziwu. Szalony, nadmiernie dramatyczny i uwielbiający podejmować niepotrzebne ryzyko Fin tym razem naprawdę sobie to wszystko przemyślał i naprawdę wiedział, czego się podejmuje wyciągając pomocną dłoń do synów Feanora. I na pewno, bez względu na to co mówił, nie zrobił tego ze zwykłej sympatii.

- Nie wierzę ci – powiedział szczerze. Plecy stojącego przy oknie elfa drgnęły – Nie wierzę, że to była tylko i wyłącznie przyjacielska przysługa. Jesteś życzliwy i nieco nieobliczalny, ale nie aż tak, by ryzykować życie dla kogoś, kto cię zdradził i porzucił.

- Nie – przyznał Fin.

- Więc czemu?

Elf odwrócił się i z bólem w oczach popatrzył na rannego przyjaciela.

- Chciałem.. musiałem się dowiedzieć – wyznał. – … Dlaczego to zrobił. Dlaczego nas porzucił, dlaczego na to pozwolił., dlaczego do tego dopuścił… Ufałem mu, byłem pewien że kto jak kto, ale on po mnie wróci. Musiałem.. chciałem.. miałem nadzieje, że się dowiem jak to było. Że kiedy mnie zobaczy i rozpozna, powie, że wcale nie chciał, że to było niezależne od niego, że próbował jakoś temu zapobiec…

Kano westchnął i ułożył dłonie w piramidkę. Tak się składało, że znał odpowiedź na wątpliwości kuzyna. Mógł się nią podzielić. Mógł dać mu to, po co przyszedł, uspokoić go, odwdzięczyć się za jego poświęcenie. I nie miał pojęcia, czy tak właściwie chce to zrobić, czy jego wstyd i rozgoryczenie nie są zbyt wielkie.

- Wtedy, w Losgar – zaczął niepewnie. Findekano odwrócił się w jego stronę z tym swoim idiotycznie uprzejmym, pytającym wyrazem twarzy. – Maitimo pytał o ciebie. Tuż przed spaleniem okrętów pytał ojca, czy jest dla ciebie przewidziane miejsce na pokładzie i kiedy po was popłyną. Ojciec go wyśmiał i wydał rozkaz podpalenia, ale Maitimo nie brał w tym udziału. Gdyby był w stanie jakoś temu zapobiec, pewnie by to zrobił.

Findekano uśmiechnął się ciepło i spojrzał na rannego, który spał skulony w kłębek pośród pomiętych koców.

- My braliśmy w tym udział – kontynuował niechętnie i nieco sztywno syn Feanora. Podszedł do stojącego przy oknie kuzyna.– Ja, Tyelko, Moryo, Curufin… Posłuchałem ojca, ale nie jestem z tego dumny, podobnie jak nie jestem dumny z tego ze zaniechałem ratowania Maitimo i powstrzymałem resztę. Przepraszam cię za Losgar i dziękuję za uratowanie brata. – lekko skłonił głowę w wyrazie szacunku. - W imieniu swoim i pozostałych

- Kano…- Fin otworzył ramiona i otoczył elfa serdecznym, braterskim uściskiem. – Już dawno przebaczyłem ci Losgar. Oferując pomoc żaden sposób nie miałem zamiaru uchybić twojej rodzinie, zawstydzić was ani okazać wyższości. Wybacz, jeśli tak to odebrałeś. Jesteś dobrym bratem, nie powinieneś mieć sobie nic do zarzucenia.

- Ale mam. Powinienem…

- Powinieneś się nim teraz opiekować najlepiej jak potrafisz. Nim i całą resztą rodziny. Odwiedzę was niedługo.

Kanafinwe odsunął się nieco i przytrzymał krewniaka za ramiona.

- Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, kuzynie – zacisnął zęby i zmusił się do ostatecznego odrzucenia dumy – Ty tak naprawdę nie chcesz go zostawiać, a my nie chcemy, żebyś odjeżdżał. Zostań. Jesteś nam potrzebny. Proszę.


End file.
